


The Patch Giftarts!

by duosdeathscythe



Series: The Walking Dead Fanarts! [9]
Category: Sons of Anarchy, Walking Dead
Genre: Crossover, Fan Art, Opie is adorable, Opie to the rescue, Poor Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duosdeathscythe/pseuds/duosdeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting on all of these fics I am reading to be updated, I have taken it upon myself to draw out scenes / other things that stick out to me. These are the drawings from The Patch, by: Junket (orphan_account).</p><p>1. Opie carrying Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Patch Giftarts!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junket/gifts).



> This is a drawing I did for the Walking Dead / Sons of Anarchy fanfic on Archive of Our Own that I absolutely ADORE, "The Patch", by: Junket. The fic is incomplete and I am unsure on if it will be updated again, but I love it nonetheless.  
> Opie carrying Daryl out of the motel room the gang discovered him in. I had a total brainfart and actually drew Chibs instead and tried to fix it the best I could. 8(

 


End file.
